Sui (Darwin's Game)
|-|Sui= |-|Sota= Summary Sui is a shy young girl who’s a relatively new player to the Darwin’s Game. Her brother Sota died in an accident, but his soul was somehow revived inside her body when she entered the Darwin’s Game, and since then they share the same body and both obtained a Sigil. They can overtake each other or let the other surface on the spot. Their Sigils complement each other very well, and so do their personalities. She joins the Sunset Ravens clan of Kaname Sudo after surrendering to Ryuji Maesaka. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, At least 9-A with liquid manipulation, possibly Higher (depends on the volume of liquid manipulated) | Same Name: Sui | Sota Origin: Darwin's Game Gender: Female | Male Age: Unknown, likely around 12 Classification: Human, Twin, Player of the Darwin’s Game, Member of the Sunset Ravens clan | Revived Soul Powers and Abilities: Liquid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation | Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level physically, At least Small Building level with liquid manipulation, possibly Higher (depends on the volume of liquid manipulated) | Same (Can freeze a person alive) Speed: Normal Human, At least Peak Human combat/reaction speed (her water caught up with Shuka) | Normal Human, At least Superhuman with his ice manipulation (He can freeze liquid almost instantly, to a point where barely any regular person can react in time.) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Same Striking Strength: Human Class | Same Durability: Human level | Same Stamina: Low | Average Range: About a hundred meters | Same Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average for her/his age Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Sui/Sota can’t control both liquids and ice at once. Sui is very shy, dislikes killing or hurting others and lacks confidence. Her manipulation of liquids is limited to already existing liquids and she can’t create liquids herself. | Sota can become too battle-thirsty and impatient, and dive head-on in a fight. He can only create ice on existing liquids. Feats: *Sui flooded an entire underground mall against Shuka. Sota further trapped her by creating thick walls of ice. The ice-cold water caused her to lose consciousness and almost die. *Sota created dozens of walls of ice in an instant during the group’s first fight with the "Eighth" clan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boundless Bottle:' Sui’s Sigil. It enables her to manipulate any existing liquid around her into any shape she desires, from simple bubbles to large waves. It also applies to liquids inside containers, like bottles, which she can burst by applying pressure on it. She can also use any liquid in a radius of a hundred meters (or Sota’s ice) as a spying tool, with which she can sense and even visualize its surroundings; this effect also applies on humidity in the air, as well as the water and blood inside bodies (she must concentrate to use this effect). If she wishes it, she can manipulate the water and blood of a human’s or animal's body, and either control their flow or dry the body out. Initially repulsed by the thought, she didn't want to try it, but if pressured into a tight situation, she will use that part of her power as a last resort. By focusing on the blood flow of a person, she can tell when or how they'll act, including using powers. *'Sealed Freezer:' Sota’s Sigil. It enables him to turn any liquid into ice of varying lengths and solidity. He has easily frozen the feet of others to prevent them from moving or created ceiling-tall thick walls of ice, like when he trapped Shuka or fought against the "Eighth" clan. He has frozen guns, car wheels and many other objects, even humans, with only a little water on them. *'Shared Body:' Sui and Sota share the same body ever since Sota's soul was revived when Sui was forced into the Darwin's Game. The one controlling the body can change instantly and endlessly back and forth. They seem to share mutual comprehension, as they have never taken control of the body over each other abruptly or without the other's consent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darwin's Game Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Split Personalities Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9